lore_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Third Root Rebellion
March on the Capital After living under Grenthyx rule for around ten years Brendan started to long for his independance again. Now realising that he has no chance to beat the Grenthyx army in open battle, he thought it would be much smarter to send a small but strong force of a hundred men to sneak into the Capital and kill the king. Most of these men came from brendan's own household guard. Mander Delton, and Brendan's sons Berin Root and Baran Root also accompanied him. To reach the Capital they had to march through Ephellindron, however they only got halfway through when Brendan received word that his home, High Oak, had been attacked and that everyone in his family was either dead or missing. Attack on High Oak When Brendan attempted to attack the Capital he brought his 2 eldest sons and a large portion of his household guard with him. This left his home, High Oak, largely undefended. When House Witcher heard of this they thought it the perfect oportunity to pay Brendan back. They hadn't forgotten the destruction House Root had left behind during their first rebellion. Sentinels of the Delta are meant to prevent enemies from sailing up the delta and reaching High Oak. However when the Opialands' armies arrived at Marrowton, Jason Marrow just looked the other way and did nothing to stop them from reaching the castle. House Marrow had been rather discontent with Brendan after he brought disgrace on their family by making Mander Delton Great Commander. No one expected the attack when the Opialands' forces stormed the castle. Kyra was in her room with her two youngest children, Bella and Magos Root when they heard the noises outside. She barred her doors and the few guards that were left did their best to protect the queen, but all without success. The invaders made it inside the room and killed the mother and both her children. Brenda and Janos Root were playing together when Brenda noticed something was off and decided it wasn't safe to stay. She and her brother managed to escape the castle without being caught and hid amongst the villagers. This stunt saved their life because the Witchers' goal was to kill every Root inside the castle, and no one expected to find a Root outside of High Oak. Brenda and Janos stayed hidden for a few days untill their father arrived at the scene. Brendan was incredibly relieved when he found out at least some of his children survived because everyone had thought the two dead up to that point. Brendan's Third Marriage Almost immediately after Kyra's death, Brendan married her twin sister Sarda Scail. Sarda aleady had a child named Lorda, but she refused to talk about the child's father. Brendan adopted Lorda and gave her the name Root. His older children found it suspicious that their father moved on this quickly and never really accepted Sarda or Lorda to their family. Battle on Capital Square 2 years later Brendan once again attempted to attack the king in his home. He took around a hundred men with him, including Mander Delton and his two eldest sons. Only this time he left his home under better protection. The army made it through Ephellindron and reached the capital. Once inside they tried to make their way to the Palace. In front of the Palace they encountered the palace guards and a fight broke out. The bulk of the fighting happened on Capital Square. Baran, only 14 at the time, was killed during this battle. After Brendan had lost almost all his men, a Grenthyx commander grabbed him and dragged him to the steps of the palace. Here the commander executed him for treason, in front of his men and his son Berin. Berin was taken captive by the palace guard. Berin was released almost immediately after he swore fealty to Jorjaeryn Grenthyx and promised to stop his father's rebellions. This made Brendan I the last King of the Borrows and made Berin Duke of the Borrows instead. Category:Events Category:First Borrows Era Category:Borrows Event